


i will listen to you

by adorkable



Series: TG [2]
Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Body Worship, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Snowballing, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: — В этот раз я хочу говорить тебе, что делать.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Series: TG [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761208
Kudos: 30





	i will listen to you

**Author's Note:**

> гномам  
> i'm......... мне нечего сказать, всем счастливо, всех люблю  
> всем порно-сиквел

Помнит ли он прошлый раз? Ещё как. Соврал бы, сказав, что хоть секунда из тех событий — из сказанных слов, из увиденной реакции, из действий Рэя — не отпечаталась в памяти навсегда. Следующую пару недель Тренер постоянно скатывался в попытку проанализировать то, что произошло. Это оставило след надолго.  
Слова, которые Рэй сказал ему на следующее утро, уже после того, как закончился завтрак — они стали неожиданностью. По тону Рэя было понятно, почему он решил отложить своё признание до рассвета. Для него было важным не находиться в тот момент в разобранном, или, если точнее — в разъёбанном состоянии.  
То, как Тренер повёл себя ночью, кажется, подтолкнуло Рэя, позволило ему признаться. И это грело Тренера едва ли не сильнее произошедшего между ними ночью.  
Некоторое время они предпочитали не обсуждать случившееся. Но когда разговор всё же произошёл, Тренер услышал то, о чём не задумывался, не позволял себе. Он услышал, как именно Рэй ему доверял.  
Если бы Тренер сравнивал их отношения с дорожным движением, то сказал бы, что загорелся зелёный свет, и нога автоматически упёрлась в педаль газа.  
До того он никогда не задумывался о терапевтическом эффекте, который мог бы получить сам. Не планировал задумываться и дальше — так или иначе, в постели ему отдавать нравилось больше, чем принимать. И то, как Рэй впитывал всё, что готов был ему предложить Тренер, лишь укрепило его видение.  
Новые открытия были совершены. Жизнь шла дальше. Особенно, жизнь Тренера, в которой в последнее время случилось некоторое количество херни. Зал пытались прикрыть, Эрни загремел в больничку, у Праймтайма появились проблемы на работе и его босс подал на парня в суд, двоюродную племянницу, жившую в штатах, собирались отправить в клинику, потому что девочка дважды за последние несколько месяцев пыталась покончить с собой.  
Тренер продолжал проживать день за днём, старался придерживаться привычного распорядка, до последнего пытался отвлечь себя. Благо, было чем. Хотя государственные (и не только) конторы он искренне ненавидел, и если ад после смерти его ждал, то точно завязанный на бюрократии.  
Рэй предложил помощь. Тренер отказывался если не до последнего, то точно до того момента, пока не понял, что, да — нужно упростить себе жизнь как можно скорее, пока он не переключился в режим, который успешно избегал долгие годы.  
Помощь вышла быстрой, качественной (о чём Тренер Рэю не сказал лишь потому, что подобные слова были бы восприняты как комплимент в последнюю очередь), но на эмоциональном состоянии никак не сказалась. Не сразу удалось понять, что сон стал хуже, а агрессивные настроения с каждым днём занимали собой всё больше пространства. Хотя бы с залом Тренер разобрался и мог не переживать о его закрытии.  
Ему требовалось как-то отвлечься, убедиться в том, что жизнь продолжала своё течение (сомнения в чём в последнее время резко увеличились), пусть даже контроль над ней временно стал хреновей некуда. Примерно так Тренер сказал Рэю. В общих чертах, среди которых как раз и было озвучено заветное слово «контроль», реакцию на это от Рэя Тренер почти пропустил, нагруженный мыслями.  
Рэй тему продолжил. При этом отложил вилку, хотя ему ещё предстояло есть и есть.

— С этим я тоже могу помочь.

Тренер отвлёкся от разглядывания дождя за окном. Тот, как на зло, лил всю неделю, затихая лишь на пару часов перед рассветом.  
После ужина Тренеру нужно было поехать к родителям Эрни.

— Как? У тебя где-то запрятана волшебная кнопка?  
— Нет. Но уж ты-то должен знать, что можно контролировать далеко не одно событие в своей жизни, да и в чужой тоже.

Пришлось посмотреть на Рэя. Что-то ухнуло в желудок, подпрыгнув там. Тренер, правда, был не уверен в том, что внутренних сил хватило бы продолжить разговор. Всё это сразу же отразилось на его лице, скрывать эмоции было не от кого. Не от Рэя уж точно. Рэй взял вилку и продолжил есть, больше они друг другу ничего не сказали.  
До момента, пока Тренер не достал из стойки зонт и Рэй не коснулся ручки двери, преграждая собой путь.  
Горячим дыханием опалило шею, а следом и ухо:

— У тебя на завтра есть планы? Кроме больницы?

Планов не было, Тренер решил устроить себе нечто вроде выходного.

— Нет.  
— Тогда приезжай.

Такой же горячий, как и дыхание, поцелуй коснулся скулы. Захотелось приложить пальцы, остудить себя. Пульс участился. Рэй уже успел отойти. Тренер заторможенно кивнул и открыл дверь.  
Зонт он не открыл, а в машину сел промокший, но прохлада дождя помогла ему не вернуться в дом в ту же минуту.  
Ожидание не вышло подобным смерти, но добавило Тренеру нервозности. Из больницы он выехал чуть позднее обеда, солнце в тот день выглядывало, казалось, из-за каждого угла. День был ясным, как и его мысли.  
Рэю он решил не звонить и не писать, раз тот позвал, то наверняка ждал.  
То, что Рэй ждал, Тренер понял по тому, как перед ним открылась дверь. Прохладными пальцами Рэй коснулся его шеи, но на поцелуй не ответил, повернул голову, так что Тренер в итоге уткнулся губами ему в щёку.

— Потом, ладно?  
— Ладно. А сейчас?

Смотреть ему в глаза и ничего при этом не делать тяжело, Тренера тянет на дно.  
Приходится отвести взгляд, мысленно удивиться тому, какую из домашних футболок выбрал Рэй. Единственную без надписей, насыщенного тёмно-зелёного цвета. Домашние штаны выбиваются из цветовой гаммы серым цветом. Весь он такой мягкий, а неуложенные гелем волосы просят запустить в них пальцы.  
Тренер всё-таки касается его, проталкивает пальцы под резинку штанов, оглаживает бок, Рэй его руку перехватывает и движение останавливает. Движение, но не прикосновение.

— Надеюсь, ты не голоден.  
— И я надеюсь, — Тренер отступает, стягивает с себя куртку и уходит в гардеробную, где вешает её.

Рэй проходит мимо и говорит чуть громче, чтобы точно быть услышанным:

— В ванной полотенце и одежда.

Одежда? Тренер удивлённо поднимает брови, но ничего не отвечает. Он остаётся в гардеробной ещё на несколько минут, слушает, как Рэй поднимается на второй этаж, как там открывается дверь, раздаётся шум воды.  
Собирается присоединиться?  
Стоит Тренеру начать подниматься, как Рэй выходит из ванной и проходит в гостевую спальню. Спрашивать не хочется, так что Тренер уходит в ванную, но дверь не закрывает, а лишь прикрывает.  
Вдруг Рэй решит присоединиться.  
Оказывается, под одеждой Рэй подразумевает домашние штаны. Ладно, их легко снять и в них удобно, хотя Тренер искренне надеется, что они ему пригодятся ненадолго. В ванной ещё пахнет гелем для душа, которым пользуется Рэй.  
Понятно, не стоит ждать, что он зайдёт.  
Кольцо, очки и часы остаются на столешнице, одежда одной кучей лежит на полу. Ему не хочется тратить время, но под тёплыми струями плечи расслабляются, в итоге он не знает, сколько стоит под ними.  
Вытирается кое-как из-за чего штаны сопротивляются и скользят по коже с трудом. Он протирает очки ещё раз и решает не смотреть на своё отражение, подозревая, что заёбанность во взгляде не прибавит настроения.  
Рэй ждёт его в спальне. Тренер зачем-то закрывает за собой дверь. Как будто Рэй может убежать?  
Взгляд цепляется за два черных пятна, слишком заметных на светлом одеяле.  
_Ладно_ , — решает он: — _сейчас должно стать понятнее_.  
Рэй поднимается с кровати и проводит пальцами по волосам. В жесте легко проглядывает небольшая нервозность, но лишь небольшая. Рэй не уверен в реакции Тренера.  
Он подходит и одной рукой касается запястья Рэя, а второй тянется к тёмной... Ткани. В пальцах Тренер сжимает галстук. Второй (почти такой же) остаётся лежать нетронутым.  
У изголовья кровати в этой комнате есть перекладина. Такая отсутствует у кровати в комнате Рэя.  
Вот, почему они тут.  
Первая волна тепла катится от сердца во все стороны. Рэй вопросительно смотрит на него и Тренер решает, что сначала поцелует, тянется вперёд. 

— В этот раз я хочу говорить тебе, что делать.

Рэй гладит его по плечу, собирает пальцами последние капли воды, которые не успели высохнуть. Тренеру кажется, что он от этого прикосновения начинает гореть в том же месте, как спичка — быстро и ярко.

— Хорошо.

Он представлял себе это несколько иначе. Но если Рэй хочет так, да, ладно, Тренер сделает всё. Ещё минуту назад он даже не думал ни о чём конкретном, а теперь мечется от одной мысли к другой, как бешеная собака.  
В этот раз Рэй тоже без очков, он снял с себя всё лишнее, не считая одежды. Тренер пальцем забирается под рукав футболки и гладит кожу ногтём, ощущая мурашки.  
Ждать, ждать, ждать.

— Поцелуй меня ещё раз, галстук пока положи обратно.

Тренер швыряет галстук, даже не заботясь о том, попадает ли тот на кровать. Это напоминает о...  
Рэй поднимает брови. Есть в этом движении что-то насмешливое, но больше доброе, чем нет. Он выглядит так, что Тренер хочет погладить его везде и всюду, начиная со щиколоток и до самой шеи. Шею хочется целовать. Он сбивается с мысли.  
Вспоминает.  
Как мог забыть?  
Рэй открывает рот в первую же секунду, лижет Тренера в губы и стонет едва заметно. Стон этот скорее ощущается под левой ладонью — Тренер успел положить её Рэю на лопатку. Язык скользит по языку, по зубам, очерчивает губы. Тренер выдыхает через нос, хотя уже чувствует, что дальше у него вряд ли будут какие-то паузы. Как и у Рэя.  
Он целует дальше: щека, скула, нежное место под ухом, шея. Рэй гладит его по рукам и держит, прижимает к себе.

— Ещё, — пальцам Рэй цепляет его за подбородок и Тренер целует его снова. Когда дышать становится тяжело, а Рэй начинает тереться о него пахом, Тренер немного отстраняется.

Он заранее знает, что услышит. Видит это во взгляде Рэя. Чувствует в его прикосновениях.

— Ещё.

Тренер стонет, не знает от чего, но улыбка сама появляется на губах. Рэй сцеловывает её быстро, оставляя лишь слабое воспоминание. В этот раз поцелуй выходит почти голодным. Таким, мог бы быть первый, но Тренер старается замедлить каждую секунду. Он так занят тем, чтобы напиться Рэем, что не замечает, как тянет его за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад. Воспользовавшись возможностью, Тренер снова целует его в шею.  
Рэй как-то обречённо выдыхает, кладёт ладони ему на плечи, легко похлопывает. Легко похлопывает или даёт почувствовать дрожь пальцев? 

— Хватит, — он стягивает с себя футболку и бросает на пол.

Тренер запоздало думает, что Рэй мог бы встретить его уже лежа голым в постели.

— Давай, — Рэй берёт его за запястья и кладёт их себе на основание шеи, прижимает пальцами сверху: — теперь погладь.

Погладь, но не целуй. Тренер прикусывает нижнюю губу, лишь бы не сказать никакую глупость. Он гладит Рэя широкими движениями, уводит руки назад и от затылка скользит пальцами сильнее, дает почувствовать, проверяет, насколько крепко Рэй пока стоит на ногах.

— Ниже, — говорит Рэй.

Тренер отрывает взгляд от его ключиц, которых касается в этот момент. Он гладит грудь, соски так и хочется зацепить пальцами, сжать, но Рэй сам сказал гладить. Гладить и ничего больше.  
Его кожа молочная. Такая легко сгорает на солнце без крема. На такой быстро проявляются любые следы: от крепких поцелуев, укусов или шлепков.  
Он знает, потому что оставлял их все.  
И хочет оставить ещё.  
Тренер доходит до его живота, не сдерживается и проводит ещё сильнее вдоль едва заметной дорожки волос, уходящей под резинку штанов. Рэй отзывается резким вдохом через нос, а когда Тренер смотрит ему в глаза, то не видит ничего — Рэй стоит зажмурившись.

— Что ещё? — он выдыхает вопрос Рэю в губы, но не касается.

Руки оставляет на талии, продолжает гладить едва заметно.

— Сними с меня носки, — Тренер может поклясться, что опять видит на лице Рэя ухмылку.

Он уже готов опуститься на колено, но Рэй отлипает от него (когда только успели оказаться так близко?) и садится на кровать. Так Тренеру всё равно придётся опуститься на колено? Отлично.  
Домашние штаны не стесняют движений, так что он быстро утопает коленями в мягкости ковра. Тренер берёт правую ногу в ладони, ласкает от мыска до пятки. Рэй над ним вздрагивает едва заметно. Чтобы зацепиться за край носка приходится потянуть его вниз — из-под резинки штанов.  
Сделано.  
Левую ногу Рэй сам кладёт ему в ладонь. Тренер чувствует, как на щеках появляется румянец. В голове бьётся разное, всё ещё похожее на бешеную собаку. Рэй, который, казалось бы, должен как-то успокоить его, наоборот, заводит с каждой секундой всё быстрее. Неотвратимее.  
Тренер смотрит на ступню, гладит её свод, подхватывает под пятку, так, чтобы Рэй не вздумал никуда дёрнуться. Губы оставляют поцелуй рядом с косточкой. Рэй замирает. Тренер замирает тоже. Но сознание не прекращает движение. Губы снова касаются косточки, теперь делая прикосновение более осязаемым. Нарушать правила интересно. Он лижет на пробу, и именно в этот момент Рэй отмирает:

— Стой.

Стоит посмотреть на него, как Тренер не может сдержать лёгкой улыбки. Рэй снова цепляется пальцами за покрывало. Тренер ещё толком ничего не сделал, а результат уже заметен.  
Тепло теперь не покидает тело и лишь продолжает разгораться.  
В левой руке Рэй держит не только одеяло, но и один из галстуков. Тренер отпускает его ногу. Кладёт обе ладони на колени, разводит их в стороны, подползает ближе. Плевать, что долго его собственные колени так не выдержат. Ради такого — немного растерянного и возбуждённого, — лица Рэя можно потерпеть. 

— Чего ты хочешь?

Рэй наклоняется к нему и целует опять. Тренер тянет его на себя, хватается беспорядочно за колени, бёдра, добирается до задницы, уже готовый утащить Рэя на ковёр. План не самый хороший, но относительно рабочий.  
Вместо этого Рэй снова перехватывает его руки, устраивает их у себя на внутренней части бёдер. Поцелуи его, по мнению Тренера, с каждой секундой творят что-то ужасающее со способностью мыслить. Тепло кожи отлично ощущается через не такую уж и толстую ткань штанов. Он непроизвольно пытается буквально прогладить себе дорогу дальше. Хочется сжать член Рэя, да и свой тоже.  
Между пальцами правой руки Тренер чувствует другую ткань. Приходится разорвать поцелуй, Рэй утыкается его лбом в висок. Чуть громче, чем обычно, переводит дыхание, пока Тренер разглядывает галстук.  
Есть в поцелуях с Рэем что-то... Что способно отвлечь его от целого мира, видимо.

— Свяжи мне руки.  
— Связать?

Пальцы мнут ткань, ладонь в секунду становится влажной.  
Кажется, к этому он не был готов. И упорно отрицал наличие бесполезных (казалось бы) галстуков на постели.

— Связать, — повторяет Рэй.

Тренер видит, как Рэй трёт запястья.

— Ты уверен?  
— Я сам сказал тебе, что сделать.

На лице у Рэя никакого недовольства, он только облизывает губы и смотрит на Тренера. Гладит его по шее, успокаивая своим прикосновением. Та самая бешеная собака скулит, да и поза к подобной реакции самая располагающая: Тренер стоит на коленях, тяжело дышит, а в пальцах сжимает то, что при сильном отдалении может сойти за ошейник.  
Рэй не ошибся в расчётах? Судя по тому, что Тренер без труда находит в его глазах — нет, не ошибся. Они друг с другом в последнее время всё реже умудрялись ошибиться.

— Хорошо, дай сюда руки.

Сдерживать себя бесполезно, Рэй не говорил, что ждёт от Тренера точного исполнения всего, что скажет. Тренер всё равно исполняет. Пусть и с заминкой. Как с носками. Он проходится губами по пальцам, скользит лёгкими поцелуями по костяшкам, прежде, чем складывает руки Рэя ладонями друг к другу.  
Узёл он затягивает не обращая внимания на то, что происходит в груди. Сердце там устраивает настоящую пляску смерти. Рэй смотрит на него сверху, словно видит Тренера насквозь. Голова чуть откинута, почти надменно, но скорее в ожидании.  
Рэй оглядывается на кровать.

— Ладно, кажется, этот момент я упустил из внимания.

Тренер даже не успевает его дослушать, как понимает, в чём дело. Теперь никакой грации и лёгкости движений.

— Ну, помочь?  
— Нет, — Рэй усмехается. У Тренера щёлкает в голове — этот момент отправляется в те сокровенные, которые можно вспомнить быстрее всего.

Рэй ложится на бок и закидывает ноги на кровать. В несколько не очень ловких движений он оказывается на подушках. Тех две. Тренер думает, что это-то Рэй предусмотрел без труда.  
Смотреть на лежащего и полуголого Рэя Тренеру откровенно нравится. Особенно нравится смотреть на его стояк. На ткани штанов уже остался небольшой след. Тренер сжимает собственный член, а Рэй стонет, как будто касаются его. 

— Иди сюда, — одновременно с этим Рэй закидывает руки себе за голову, хватается за перекладину и разводит ноги.

Тренер залезает на кровать, сердце бьётся везде и сразу.  
Ему интересно и нетерпеливо, как будто он снова подросток. Зуд под кожей унять можно лишь одним способом, но Рэй сам попросил связать его руки.  
Прижимается он вплотную, хочет вырвать из губ Рэя ещё один стон, но Рэй упорный, иногда до смешного вредный (хотя сейчас смеяться уже не хочется). Запретов не было, так что Тренер наклоняется и целует его в центр груди, задерживается там губами, обдавая кожу жаром дыхания. Наслаждается сердцебиением Рэя, которое именно так можно почувствовать особенно хорошо.

— Джеймс, — зовёт Рэй.

Приходится оторваться, упереться руками в матрас, нависнуть над Рэем, насладиться ещё и этим моментом.

— Возьми второй галстук.

 _И что он предложит?_ — мечется в мыслях. Бешено мечется.

— Завяжи галстук на мне, — Рэй чуть вскидывает брови, ведёт головой, заставляя себя сосредоточиться и продолжить мысль: — как в прошлый раз.

В горле появляется комок. Тренер толкается бёдрами вперёд, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Рэй открывает только что закрытый рот, как выдыхает резко.  
_Да, да, именно так_ , — думает Тренер.  
Ладонь ложится на щёку Рэя, Тренер любуется. Особенно тем, как Рэй прикрывает глаза и подставляет лицо. С котом его сравнивать не хочется. Рэй открыт, ждёт и принимает. Ничего, кажется, не поменялось с прошлого раза, но в то же время поменялось всё.  
Минута, не больше, и Тренер протаскивает один конец под шеей Рэя. Они всё ещё очень близко. Тренер всё ещё не может удержаться и чуть ведёт бёдрами, раскачиваясь, как на волнах. Рэй вторит ему, поддаётся, глаза он держит полуприкрытыми, но продолжает следить за тем, как Тренер повязывает ему галстук.  
Хочется выпендриться, но пальцы привычно творят виндзорский узел. Тренер не пропускает ни единой возможности коснуться Рэя ещё раз. Галстук в итоге не затягивает, в прошлый раз тот был почти таким же растрёпанным.

— Затяни, — Рэй оставляет рот приоткрытым и касается уголка губ языком. Не дразнит, а ждёт.

Тренер тянет узел выше, смотрит то на ткань, то Рэю в глаза. В комнате светло, так что можно разглядеть всё. Лучше всего получается разглядеть огромные зрачки Рэя. Тренер думает, что у самого должны быть такие же.

— Хватит, — говорит Рэй, когда ткань обхватывает его горло так, что под неё можно засунуть ещё пальца два.

В итоге достаточно свободно, но забыть про галстук не получится. Тренер проводит пальцами по ткани, разглаживает её. Повторяет движение двумя руками, гладит теперь уже грудную клетку Рэя, ткани почти не касается.

— Поцелуй меня.  
— Куда? — решает спросить Тренер. Лишним это точно не будет.  
— Куда хочешь, — Рэй обхватывает его ногами сильнее.

Он наклоняется, упирается левой рукой в кровать. Рэй смотрит ему в глаза, но взгляд соскакивает на губы. Тренер их облизывает. Касается его носа своим, поддевает легко. Рэй фыркает ему в губы.  
Голову Тренер отводит чуть левее, касается губами напряжённого трицепса. Рэй не двигается. Тренер открывает рот и ведёт губами снизу вверх. Вжимается носом в кожу, вдыхает и целует открытыми поцелуями кожу, ощущая, как Рэй с каждой секундой всё сильнее напрягает руку.  
Приходится отстраниться, чтобы заметить усилившуюся хватку на перекладине.

— Ещё? — выдыхает ему в скулу, дразнит и, кажется, уже не может остановиться.  
— Да, — подтверждает Рэй.

Тренер повторяет свои действия уже с левой рукой. Напоследок оглаживает её от локтя до самой подмышки, заставляя Рэя вздрогнуть в последнюю секунду. Следующий поцелуй приходится в шею. Тренер всё смотрит на полоску галстука и не может оторвать от неё взгляд. Пальцы тянутся ухватить ткань, но вместо этого касаются кожи Рэя, разделяя тепло.  
Рэй продолжает сжимать его ногами, подтягивает к себе каждый третий вдох, Тренер не отказывает ему ни в чём. Поцелуи медленно спускаются ниже, пока он не доходит до соска, который облизывает, кажется, не меньше десятка раз, а потом прижимается открытым ртом и тянет в себя.  
Приходится удержать Рэя за бёдра, чтобы тот немного успокоился. Тренер сдвигает носом сбившийся галстук и целует второй сосок. Рэй стонет протяжно и непонятно от чего именно. Но Тренер его прекрасно понимает, он сам старается вести себя тихо, чтобы запомнить как можно больше.  
Теперь он действительно голоден. И Рэй кормит его собой. Даже если не знает этого. 

— Ещё? — получается сбито, но кто будет его винить? Рэй точно нет.  
— Ниже, — он откидывает голову и смотрит в потолок.

Тренер выцеловывает бледную кожу под своими губами, в некоторых местах лижет, зубы не использует. Пока.

— Хватит, — Рэй снова смотрит на него: — поцелуй меня в губы.

Хочется спросить, как именно поцеловать, но Тренер решает, что практическое исполнение поможет ему угадать. И вновь он нависает над Рэем, рот у того призывно приоткрыт. Язык то и дело скользит по губами. Тренер сокращает расстояние между их лицами, снова задевает нос носом. Рэй в этот раз чуть отвечает ему, продолжает движение.  
Горячее дыхание оседает на его губах, Тренер гладит Рэя по бороде, отвлекает, но лишь немного.  
Икроножные мышцы начинают понемногу затекать, так что Тренер расставляет ноги в разные стороны, отрывает задницу от пяток, упирается в кровать чуть иначе. Рэй контакт не разрывает, всё ещё ждёт поцелуя.  
Между ними только выдох, Тренер едва ощутимо ведёт ртом по нижней губе Рэя, чувствует очередной выдох. Уже через нос. Рэй тянется к нему, а Тренер наоборот, чуть отступает. Не даёт, не целует.

— Ты, — в голове Рэя недовольства строго взвешенное количество: — ты дразнишь.  
— Да, — поцелуй случается, но он такой быстрый, что Рэй не успевает ответить. Вместо него отвечают тёмные глаза. И член, который всё таким же охуенно горячим (практически плавящим) прикосновением к члену Тренера лишний раз напоминает, что происходит. 

_Скорее бы снять одежду_ , — ярко вспыхивает среди остальных мыслей.  
В ту же секунду он решает перестать играть. Уже путается, с кем именно играет — с Рэем или с собой. И целует, Рэй отвечает сразу же, но Тренер не торопится углубить поцелуй. Сначала прикосновение почти невинное, но постепенно голову Тренера затапливает как кипятком. Он проталкивает язык глубоко в рот Рэю, который послушно сосёт его и совсем тихо стонет.  
Хочется кончить только от этого, бёдрами Тренер двигает всё резче, но даже так не получает достаточно контакта. Ему даже немного жаль, что Рэй попросил связать руки. Эти пальцы могли бы сейчас касаться Тренера. Тренер не отказался бы от них в своём рту, в заднице.  
В ответ он стонет Рэю в рот, дыхание в очередной раз сбивается, приходится оторваться, сделать несколько нормальных вдохов. Каждый скрипит у Тренера в груди.  
Румяный Рэй смотрит на него и шумно дышит открытым ртом.

— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Отсоси мне, — Рэй ещё раз вскидывает бёдра.

Хочется ругаться, но никакие слова не сделают голову Тренера легче. Он отползает чуть дальше, наклоняется и целует член Рэя через штаны. Действие быстрое, как и реакция на него. Рэй подаётся вперёд в попытке продлить касание.  
Его кожа кажется слишком горячей, когда Тренер поддевает резинку штанов и тянет вниз. Очередной поток ругательств приходит на ум, когда он понимает, что на Рэе всё это время не было белья. И что у входной двери...  
Штаны Тренер отправляет в полёт, Рэй даже не удостаивает это вниманием. Елозит задницей по одеялу, сбивая его.

— Стой, — внезапно говорит, когда Тренер уже устраивается чуть иначе: — возьми смазку.  
— Только смазку? — он знает, что вкладывает в этот вопрос.

Рэй дёргает руки, как если бы устал держать их в таком положении (что Тренер допускает почти как единственную мысль).

— Да.

Смазка стоит на столике, Тренер берёт её и возвращается на кровать. Флакон он кладёт где-то рядом с Рэем, плевать, где.  
Одной рукой Тренер удерживает его за бедро, когда его озаряет.

— Не двигайся.

Рэй молчит, приходится посмотреть на него и убедиться в том, что он слушается — даже дышать начинает чуть спокойнее. По крайней мере, пытается.  
Пальцами свободной руки он оглаживает член, не берёт его в ладонь, не прикасается ртом, пока. Наклоняется ближе и проделывает практически тоже самое, что делал пару минут назад, когда Рэй сказал ему про поцелуй. Дразнит и не испытывает ни малейшего угрызения совести.  
На спине выступает пот. Чуть отстранившись, Тренер облизывает губы. Рэй смотрит на него и ничего не говорит. Он остаётся максимально неподвижным. Возможно, лишь вздрагивает немного, когда Тренер кладёт ладони ему на колени и неторопливо ведёт в сторону паха. Раздвигает ноги Рэя ещё шире и тот позволяет.  
Губы проделывают тот же путь, поцелуи Тренер выкладывает на коже Рэя медленно, старательно, в попытке отвлечься от всего сразу. Или всё-таки ухватиться за всё сразу. Он уже сам не понимает. Вновь становится слышно тяжёлое дыхание Рэя.  
Возможно, через поцелуи он хочет что-то сказать.  
Он массирует яички, берёт член в ладонь, пальцами другой руки легко перебирает короткие тёмные волосы у основания члена, заставляя Рэя проскрипеть полухрипом-полустоном. Головкой Тренер ведёт по собственным чуть приоткрытым губам — устраивает настоящее шоу. Судя по тому, как Рэй напрягает мышцы живота, успешно.  
Перевести взгляд сложно, но Тренер справляется с собой.  
Он открывает рот шире и облизывает головку. Не даёт Рэю времени и опускается ниже, скользит языком, помогая себе. Чем глубже Тренер забирает член себе в рот, почти доставая до горла, тем сильнее Рэя выгибает на кровати. Зрительный контакт он прерывает и дёргает перекладину.  
Рэй послушный даже сейчас. Тренер помогает себе пальцами, когда вытаскивает член изо рта, лижет головку и выдаёт предсказуемо хрипло:

— Давай, скажи мне.

В ожидании он не прекращает двигать рукой, пальцы ласково оглаживают член от основания до головки. Рэя, кажется, это сбивает с курса мысли. Прямо как Тренера сбивает сам Рэй. 

— Без рук, — голос Рэя бархатный, как будто он просит Тренера передать ему сахар для кофе, а не отсосать без дополнительной помощи.  
— Как скажешь, — страшно хочется назвать Рэя как-то иначе. Не по имени, а так, чтобы в очередной раз подчеркнуть атмосферу происходящего.

Дневной свет как будто сбивает его, делает всё настолько реальным, что именно это заставляет задуматься о мираже. Очередной вздох Рэя вырывает Тренера из размышлений. Он обхватывает губами головку, убирает руку. Обе руки. Гладит тазовые косточки Рэя и гладит его задницу, приподнимает за неё. Берёт член глубже, заталкивает его себе в рот (не собственными руками, но это как посмотреть). Рэй стонет, звук этот набирает силу с каждым вдохом. Оседает в ушах Тренера на выдохах, подсказывающих, как Рэю сильно нравится происходящее.  
Очки сползают с носа, Тренер в раздражении снимает их одной рукой. В раздражении потому что приходится перестать касаться Рэя, пусть и на такой короткий срок.  
Челюсть немного сводит, но он продолжает. Когда умудряется поймать расфокусированный взгляд Рэя, немного втягивает щёки, зная, как выглядит в тот момент.  
Без очков всё чуть расплывается, расползается в стороны, но Тренеру не нужно видеть каждую деталь. Слишком светло, Рэй слишком открытый, сердце бьётся слишком часто. Всё слишком и даже визуальная передышка отлично помогает Тренеру.  
Вдохнув как следует через нос он опускается ниже, пока головка не проскальзывает в горло. Тренер удерживает себя в этом положении, закрывает глаза, сжимает пальцы на ягодицах Рэя, впивается в них и разводит в стороны. Рэй под ним гудит, а затем его сотрясает лёгкая дрожь. Тренер успевает поймать действительность за секунду до и чуть поднимает голову. Ровно настолько, чтобы Рэй кончил ему в рот, а не в горло.  
В голове что-то стучит, а отдаётся в паху. Пальцы удаётся разжать, а глаза открыть.

— Не глотай, — возвращает его из невнятного потока мыслей Рэй.

Тренер медленно выпускает член изо рта, тот шлёпает по коже, Рэй смотрит на происходящее и держит рот открытым.  
_Что?_

— Поцелуй меня.

Руки дрожат, но Тренер упирается ими в кровать, подтягивая себя ближе к Рэю. Вкус на языке становится более явным. Будь рот не занят, Тренер бы спросил ещё раз: _ты уверен?_ Всё, что ему остаётся — огладить щёки Рэя и посмотреть в его глаза.  
Там как будто виднеется улыбка.  
Рэй облизывает его пока сомкнутые губы, Тренер не торопится, делает вдох, одной рукой хватается за хвост галстука и чуть тянет его вверх, заставляя Рэя приподняться немного ближе.  
Лишь после этого он открывает рот и совсем не ожидает, что Рэй пытаться вылизать сперму быстрее, чем та вытечет сама.  
Они стонут, оба, Тренер вжимается в Рэя от бёдер до губ. Их языки движутся друг по другу. Рэй откидывает голову, разрывая поцелуй и глотает, шумно выдыхая. Кадык его дёргается, притягивая внимание Тренера, а Рэй уже целует его ещё раз, окончательно вылизывая рот.  
Что он там Тренеру сказал в прошлый раз?  
_Ты просто пиздец?_  
Кажется, Тренер понимает, о чём шла речь.  
От реакции Рэя, от его активности и сути происходящего мозги Тренера временно отключаются, член дёргается. Пальцы тянутся вниз — обхватить и погладить хоть так, даже не обязательно залезать под резинку штанов, но Рэй командует ему в губы:

— Не трогай себя.

Брови дёргаются сами, выдают удивление.

— Пока не трогай.  
— Хорошо.  
— Поцелуй меня ещё, — Рэй продолжает держаться за перекладину, Тренеру хочется коснуться поцелуями его пальцев, позволить тем хоть ненадолго расслабиться. Рэй ловит его взгляд и лижет в губы, возвращая фокус внимания. 

Он касается губами родинки у носа Рэя. Это ведь тоже поцелуй, тем более это место Тренеру нравится особенно.  
Рэй мог бы завести свои руки Тренеру за голову, коснуться его волос, его шеи. Но продолжает держаться за перекладину. Стоило бы удивиться его выносливости.  
Они целуются, пока Тренер не начинает чувствовать в руках лёгкое покалывание.

— Что теперь? — тянется и пальцами обводит губы Рэя, который сразу же приоткрывает их и затягивает внутрь указательный и средний пальцы. Неглубоко, больше обещанием, чем желанием завести Тренера сильнее.  
— Не терпится? — спрашивает, когда Тренер чуть влажными пальцами обводит левый сосок.

Тренер всё ещё очень голоден, пусть теперь и в очередном новом смысле. И, да, он снова подумает об этом потом. Сейчас он думает только о слабом вкусе Рэя на своём языке. О том, как пульсация крови ощущается в члене. Дыхание даже не близко к норме. Рэй под ним выглядит потрясающе.  
Его кожа многих оттенков: где-то молока больше, где-то больше клубничного цвета. Губы жжёт от желания коснуться везде и сразу.  
Вместо этого Тренер продолжает гладить его по груди и животу, опускается пальцами на поясницу, Рэй поддаётся в это касание как будто весь. Рэй не издаёт ни звука, только смотрит. Пальцы гладят кожу, скользят между ягодиц. Тренер тоже обещает, оттягивает момент, когда нужно будет ответить. Стоит только коснуться сжатой дырки, как Рэй сжимает его бока, ещё раз напоминая про вопрос.

— Не терпится, — признаётся Тренер. Голос его слушается. Пока.  
— Хорошо, — прикрыв глаза, Рэй кивает: — мне нужно лечь на живот.

Тренер помогает ему, оттаскивает в сторону подушки. Рэй сначала ложится, а потом делает упор на локти, приподнимаясь. Он встаёт на колени, поднимая задницу. Тренер снова оказывается между его разведённых ног.  
Звук его голоса кажется почти нереальным.

— Вылижи меня.

Рэй ведёт бёдрами из стороны в сторону, приковывая взгляд. Тренер проводит раскрытой ладонью по ягодице, подползает ближе. Едва ли он понимает — сухо стало во рту или слишком мокро.  
Спина Рэя тянет к себе. Сперва он гладит её, наклоняется и ведёт носом вдоль позвоночника, сколько удаётся. Напоследок облизывая ямочки, Рэй под ним выдыхает словно недовольно. Как будто Тренер начал не оттуда, куда нужно.  
Вот только Тренер начал именно оттуда, откуда нужно. Собственные колени разъезжаются в стороны. Возможно, неудачная поза будет ему лишь на пользу, не позволит кончить раньше времени. Позволит в очередной раз сосредоточиться только на Рэе. Тем более после такого предложения.  
_Вот он я, открытый, бери._  
Собака, та, что внутри Тренера, перестаёт дергаться и скулить. Она чувствует всё то, что чувствует Тренер. Менее бешеной она от этого не становится.

— Рэй, — пробует в последний раз.  
— Давай, — отзывается глухо.

В последний раз Тренер прослеживает линии его тела. Рэй держит пальцы рук переплетёнными (сложно не сравнить это с молитвой), руки его вытянуты, лицо спрятано в сгибе правого локтя, спина напряжена.  
Ягодицы уже широко разведены, но Тренер кладёт на них ладони и держит, пока открывает рот и приближается, касается сперва только дыханием, проверяет Рэя. Тот не двигается, слышно лишь тяжёлое дыхание.  
К дырке Тренер прижимается ртом, как в поцелуе. Лижет медленно, в ушах слышит только свою кровь. Рэй на вкус как он сам, а пахнет тем гелем для душа. Задержав дыхание, Тренер лижет ещё раз, в этот раз проходится по расщелине вверх, заставляя Рэя вздрогнуть всем телом.  
Проходится большим пальцем по влажному, замечает, как Рэй напрягает ягодицы. Ладонь хочется поднять и шлёпнуть по бледной коже. Тренер прикусывает щёку изнутри, удерживая себя от лишнего. Лижет снова, массирует кожу пальцами, скользит по бёдрам, упрашивая Рэя расслабиться. Тот лишь играет расслабленность, но Тренер знает, что это скоро пройдёт.  
Рэй даст ему всё. Увидеть и почувствовать.  
В следующий раз Тренер прикладывает чуть больше сил, задерживает прикосновение, кружит языком, пока не слышит тяжёлый вдох Рэя. Пока не чувствует, как тот, пусть и едва заметно, но подаётся назад, просит ещё.  
Он отстраняется и снова проходится по дырке большим пальцем, та влажная и, возможно, мир Тренера на секунду схлопывается. Кончик пальца оказывается внутри. Лижет снова, в этот раз проталкивая язык глубже. В этот раз делая наконец-то то, о чём ещё пару месяцев назад всерьёз не думал. Ведь был уверен, что Рэй вряд ли бы согласился.  
Тренер из прошлого неплохо так ошибался. Особенно он ошибался, наивно думая, что первых разов у него в жизни осталось не так много. Чем дольше он знает Рэя, тем сильнее убеждается, что всё не так. Рэй открывает ему мир с самых разных сторон.  
Нынешний же Тренер чувствует, как слюна медленно сползает по нижней губе. Он продолжает, закрывает глаза, чтобы не отвлекать себя лишний раз, держит Рэя уже обеими руками, больше не гладит, лишь сжимает в пальцах ягодицы. Язык движется внутрь и наружу, повторяя простой ритм чёрт знает сколько. Тренеру плевать, он наслаждается внутренним жаром Рэя, ощущает, как мышца расслабляется, впускает в себя легко и без труда.  
Оторвавшись, Тренер проводит языком снова вверх. Целует правую ягодицу, прикусывает её, трётся щетиной, заставляя Рэя простонать так, как если бы он до того задерживал дыхание.

— Ты в норме?

После небольшой паузы Рэй отвечает. Словами и движениями. Снова чуть подаётся задницей назад, ближе к губам Тренера:

— Да, ещё. 

В этот раз Тренер у себя в голове почти начинает шутить, и начал бы, да только увлечённость процессом помогает и отвлекает от нервных мыслей. Он помогает себе всё тем же большим пальцем, чередует его и язык, но далеко не проталкивает, лишь следит за тем, чтобы Рэй всё так же стабильно сбивался с ритма дыхания. Как будто у самого Тренера с этим не появилось никаких проблем.  
Он немного теряется, или не немного, а сильно. Сознание возвращается в фокус в тот момент, когда Тренер заталкивает внутрь Рэя оба больших пальца, а сам скользит между ними языком, стараясь забраться внутрь как можно дольше. Сознание возвращается благодаря Рэю, который всхлипывает и движется навстречу беспорядочно.  
Запястьем левой руки Тренер вытирает себе рот. Правой продолжает вжимать в Рэя палец, двигает им, наслаждаясь тем, как стенки обхватывают его. Палец в Рэе по самую костяшку. Тренер хочет, чтобы там был его член.  
Рэй никогда мыслей не читал, мог разве что угадать намерение или поймать нечто мимолётное во взгляде Тренера. Но сейчас Рэй ничего не видит — Тренер уверен, что его глаза закрыты — однако, это не мешает ему удивить Тренера, собравшегося продолжить.

— Хватит, растяни меня.

Сил отвечать нет.  
Сил соображать тоже нет, но он старается ради Рэя. Рэй же старается ради него, хотя Тренер про это и успел забыть.  
Смазку он находит на ощупь, а сам в это время покрывает поясницу Рэя поцелуями, скользит ими выше, упирается лбом между лопаток.  
_Как он?_  
Спросить не выходит, вместо этого Тренер левой рукой (в правой уже зажат флакон) ведёт с бока Рэя до его живота и скользит дальше. Да, у него опять стоит. Пальцы сжимают головку, не гладят даже, а опять дразнят. Галстук на влажной шее притягивает взгляд.  
Рэй начинает загнанно дышать, но так его слова звучат ещё строже:

— Не издевайся, растяни меня.

Есть только одна проблема — Тренер уже не понимает, над кем издевается. Целует Рэя в спину ещё раз, проходится по родинкам, тех совсем немного, но каждой достаётся по поцелую.  
Штаны всё ещё на нём, да и плевать. Он вталкивает в Рэя два пальца сразу, второй рукой гладит и наблюдает. Запоминает. Фиксирует, как будто ещё не было такого ракурса. Был конечно, но не после того, как Тренер разработал Рэя языком. Нет, это очередной первый раз. То, как сердце у Тренере трепыхается в груди — тоже первый раз. Уровень возбуждения зашкаливает, заставляет двигать пальцами чуть быстрее, подгоняя и себя и Рэя.  
Рэй стонет уже не в сгиб локтя, а в одеяло, пальцы всё ещё сцеплены, но Тренер добавляет третий палец и смотрит. Двигается и смотрит. Смотрит и замечает, как Рэя накрывает до этих самых пальцев, заставляя их распрямляться на несколько мгновений.  
Движение сбивается, Тренер заталкивает пальцы глубоко, Рэй стонет, Тренер стонет. Пот течёт по шее, пот можно разглядеть даже у Рэя на пояснице.  
Тренер наклоняется и лижет кожу широко. Как та собака. Широко и совсем беспорядочно.  
На третьем пальце Рэй не выдерживает:

— Хватит, выеби меня.

Всё, пока что у него закончились все вопросы. Молча он спускает штаны (не тревожится тем, чтобы снять их), добавляет немного смазки на ладонь, проводит ею по члену. Головку прижимает к дырке, но не вставляет, лишь смотрит на реакцию, ведёт выше. Рэй разочарованно стонет и поворачивает голову. Сбитые волосы, безумный какой-то взгляд из-за плеча. Если бы крыша Тренера была на месте — сейчас бы её к херам снесло.  
_Да, да, да_ , — бьётся в голове.  
Он медленно толкается в Рэя. Рэй в ответ закрывает глаза и движется навстречу. С первого раза Тренер не вставляет до конца, растягивает удовольствие, скользит пальцами вокруг дырки, касается собственного члена. Стонет уже сам, когда Рэй сжимает его, подгоняя.  
Он старается взять медленный темп, но Рэй и тут подгоняет:

— Быстрее.

Кажется, он пытается добавить «блядь», но дыхания не хватает, Тренер хватает его за ягодицу и сжимает кожу между пальцами. На языке крутятся слова о том, какой Рэй красивый и ещё множество хоть и искренних, но банальных вещей.  
Вместо этого Тренер ускоряется, но периодически замедляется, когда в дыхании Рэя появляются слишком уже заметные паузы, как будто Рэй начинает задыхаться. На его пояснице остаются розовые следы от ногтей Тренера, да и на ягодицах тоже.  
Ему кажется, что они в спальне уже несколько часов, но в самом деле солнце не так уж и сильно сдвинулось. Солнце играет ему на руку.  
Он останавливается и чуть тянет за галстук (едва ли тот давит на шею), Рэй судорожно разжимает пальцы.

— Давай, я помогу.

Член выскальзывает из Рэя. Тренер подхватывает его под грудь и тянет наверх. Теперь Рэй прижат спиной к его груди. Поцелуи Тренер старательно оставляет на плече Рэя, доходит ими до местечка под ухом. Рэй откидывает голову ему на плечо, а руки кладет на своё лицо, закрывая его.  
Пальцами Тренер проходится по члену Рэя, едва задевая, залезает ему между ног спереди, скользит своим членом между ягодиц. У Рэя уже не хватает сил на реакцию, так что Тренер снова входит в него. Приходится обхватить Рэя поперёк живота. Движения теперь не выходят быстрыми, но жалоб не поступает.  
Тренер что-то шепчет ему, а Рэй слушает. Что именно — сложно понять, как сложно сконцентрироваться. Сконцентрироваться настолько сложно, что Тренер пропускает момент, когда Рэй выпутывает одну руку из галстука и хватается ею за шею Тренера. Прижимает его губы к своей коже, глушит слова, стонет.  
Второй рукой начинает дрочить себе, Тренеру становится действительно трудно дышать. Он движется резче, оргазм ближе, как и у Рэя тоже.

— Кончи мне на спину, — Рэй отпускает его, тянет руки Тренера прочь и снова ложится на кровать. Только в этот раз цепляется пальцами за одеяло.

Галстук всё ещё на его левом запястье. Это чудо, не иначе.  
Пара движений внутри и Тренер достаёт член, проводит по нему ладонью (старательно не думая о том, что его всего трясёт) и кончает Рэю на поясницу. Сам Рэй ещё не кончил, так что Тренер тянется к нему, оттягивает в сторону ягодицу, в жажде разглядеть. В смутном осознании, что вряд ли когда-то сможет наглядеться.  
Рэй даже в таком состоянии продолжает опережать его. Тренеру немного завидно и каплю обидно.

— Джеймс?  
— Да, — сипло. Он глотает через силу, горло сухое. Во второй раз выходит лучше: — да.  
— Слижи.

Мог бы кончить ещё раз, наверняка бы уже сделал. Наклонившись над задницей Рэя он целует сначала обе ягодицы и лишь потом начинает собирать собственную сперму языком. Опять вспоминает подростковый период, как в первый раз попробовал её.  
Рэй трётся о кровать, руками продолжает держаться за одеяло. Тренер не успевает слизать всё, когда Рэя сотрясает дрожь. Но это не мешает ему закончить начатое.  
Он целует Рэя в поясницу ещё пару раз, гладит. Мозг окончательно выключается.  
Хочется завалиться рядом с ним, но Тренер справляется с собой. Подтягивает штаны, лениво слезает с кровати и обходит её, тянется и стягивает с руки Рэя галстук.  
Рэй поворачивает голову, смотрит теперь вместо окна на Тренера.

— Душ?  
— Да, — кивает Рэй. Тренер переплетает их пальцы и целует Рэя в косточку у запястья, там где ещё заметен слабый розовый след. Рэй в ответ улыбается едва заметно.

С кровати он встаёт ещё хуже, чем Тренер, но обходится без помощи. До ванной идёт прямо так — с перемазанными в сперме животом. И в галстуке, конечно. Сначала Тренер включает воду, настраивает погорячее, как любит Рэй. После этого стягивает с него галстук, Рэй смотрит куда-то далеко, точно не на Тренера, но кивает, хотя не слышит никаких слов и заходит за стекло, медленно продвигаясь под струи.  
Тренер в это время чистит зубы. В отражение не может наглядеться на самого себя, мысли спокойны. Ощущение, что он контролирует жизнь — оно вернулось.  
Вспоминает, что очки так и остались валяться на одеяле. Не может вспомнить закрыл ли смазку, но проверять не собирается. Сплёвывает в раковину, споласкивает рот и идёт к Рэю.  
Тот под горячими струями стоит прислонившись лбом к стеклу. Тренер моет его, моет себя, ловит себя же на разного рода мыслях. Одна из них — хватит ли у Рэя сил кончить ещё раз? Она следует из того, какой тот мягкий, спокойный и тихий.  
_Послушный, да?_ — подсказывает что-то из самой тёмной части нутра Тренера.  
Бешеная псина не перестала быть бешеной, лишь стала обессиленной.  
Он выключает воду и целует Рэя в плечо. Вытирается Рэй сам, хоть и делает это намного медленнее, чем обычно. Заканчивает тем, что, обмотавшись полотенцем, улыбается Тренеру.  
Тренер целует его в родинку возле носа, а потом в губы. Рэй отвечает, в поцелуе сытая удовлетворённость. Накатывает сонливость, но в животе начинает бурчать, и довольно громко.  
Очень горячими пальцами Рэй гладит его по чуть влажным плечам.

— Вот теперь ты голоден, — утверждает.  
— Ещё как голоден.

Руки от Рэя убрать невозможно. В мыслях опять появляется та самая. Рэй видит что-то в его взгляде, подмечает в улыбке, качает головой.  
Неужели Тренера так легко прочитать?

— Тогда сначала... Обед? Ранний ужин?  
— Мне плевать, — выдох оседает на губах Рэя. Выдох такой же честный, как и слова Тренера. И ещё выдох мятный.  
— Нам нужно одеться.

Вместо того, чтобы выйти из ванной, Тренер целует Рэя ещё раз. Рэй отвечает так, как будто они только что не трахались.  
Поцелуй Рэя — лишнее подтверждение чувств.  
То, как Тренер касается его спины — подтверждение взаимности.


End file.
